Happy New Year detective
by LilyKiss
Summary: XXIth century. Tokio and Saitou stuck at work for New Year's Eve. How to have a date in a morgue (nothing gory, don't worry !) Translation of 'Bonne année Inspecteur'. Chapter 2 : Same couple, different story. An arranged meeting, a very late lawyer and n opportunistic cop !
1. Night shift

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. However, this story is mine !

This is the translation of the original story, in french, _Bonne année inspecteur_. That's the first time that I translate in this way (french → english, and not english → french), so, please, be nice. :)

Special thanks to legalronin who kindly offered to proof-read it, she saved you from some big, big, mistakes. Thank you again !

That's not exactly the story I wanted to wrote, but that's the best I suceed do to, after a lot of thinking and blank page syndrome. But I wanted to write an Happy New Year story, so, here I am !

I't's a bit late for a New Year Eve story, but my internet connection isn't working that well, so...

Have a good reading !

XOXOXOXOXO

« Can somebody tell me why it's always the newbie who's taking care of what others don't want to do ? »

The forensic doctor Tokio Takagi was cursing out loud. She just had been transferred at the third district morgue. Before that, she was a forensic doctor assistant at the first district, and she was happy to finally obtain the job she had studied for. Only, she had arrived at the beginning of December, and she had been the one designated to be on duty for the New Year's Eve. She was certain that it was the ritualistic hazing for new arrivals at the morgue. The living one, of course. After all, she wasn't alone, even if the other people here couldn't speak anymore.

It was supposed to be a quiet night : even criminals take a break for New Year. There wasn't even an autopsy to do. Only, the district hospital had call sooner in the evening. Their morgue was having technical issues, and many of their dead had to be moved.

 _Such a good way to end the year_ , thought Tokio as she watched the clock display 23:15pm. _Well, it's not like if you had anywhere to go to_. She had turned her back on her family a few years ago, after refusing an arranged wedding, and her – rare – friends were all with their relatives.

She violently jumped when a voice behind her answers the question she had voiced out loud. « Because it's tradition ? »

« Detective! Stop sneaking around like a thief ! »

Detective Hajime Saitou smirked while she caught her breath. This man was impossible. From their first encounter, Tokio knew that she only had two options with him. She could either make war, or make love. She didn't know what it said about her or her life that she wanted to follow the second option after only two minutes of conversation with the man.

Since this day, they were playing a pas de deux that no one could understand. Not even them.

« What are you doing here ? » she asked when she succeed in catching her breath.

« I'm on duty. »

It took Tokio awhile to answer, because a bunch of inappropriate thought crossed her mind, like every time they crossed pathes. « Your not a newbie, though. »

He had this twisted grin that put her knees iton jelly, and she lifted her chin to face him. He shrugged his shoulders. « I volunteered. »

She smiled, forgetting for a while her inappropriate thoughts. « Your not the 'Happy New Year' type of guy, are you ? »

« A change of year dosn't change the world. »

« It's mostly an occasion to catch up with your family. »

He grumbled « My family, the less I see of her, the better I feel. »

Tokio nodded her head. « I totally understand that. » She paused, put down the papers she had in her hands, then looked him in the eyes. « What can I do for you, detective ? »

She appreciate much more than she would admit the sparkle now shinning in his golden eyes, because of the tempting tone of her voice. « To speak the truth, I saw the light and came here to see who was here. »

She took a step closer. « Really ? »

Squinting his eyes, he smiled. « I may have heard that you were on duty this evening. »

« Ah. » She shook her head, faking tragedy. « I knew that my natural charm will cause me trouble one day. »

He leaned down toward her, until his face was around eight inches of hers. « You have no idea. »

XOXOXOXOXO

This girl was going to drive him crazy one day. It was as simple as that.

He knew it since the first moment he had lay an eye on her. At this time, she had been sticking a thermometer into a victim's leaver. There had been more glamorous encounters. Well, to be honest, he knew it the moment when, after asking her if she was sure of the time of death – without saying hello, or even trying to be polite – she had curtly answered that yes, except if the thermometer was broken. But that she would be happy to try on him to be sure. Obviously, all the cops and the scientists around them had watched her like she had two heads. No one, absolutely no one, spoke like that to Hajime Saitou. And certainly not on the first encounter.

The entire police station had heard of the story withinin two hours.

Especially because the dark look he had given her didn't even make her flinch. Since then, each of their meeting was a battle of wits and double-entendre, and, of course, their _famous_ exchanges of looks. They were both expert in the art of saying their guilty thought with their eyes, indeed.

Like in this moment.

He would have believed that she didn't understand that she was playing with fire, but that wasn't the case. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, and – worst of all – she knew the effect she had on him.

She winked at him before moving back. She was worse than an eel, always slipping from his hands every time he thought he had caught her. She was doing that on purpose.

And he, like a fool, kept trying.

Saito decideds that insisting wasn't going to help, he looked around him, surprised by the number of admission forms half complete on her desk.

« The morgue is filled ? »

She sighed. « Almost. The hospital's morgue is having a technical issue with the, so, they send them here. »

« You have autopsies to do ? »

She shook her head. « No. It's only natural or accidental deaths. No murder victims. »

XOXOXOX

Tokio pulled her chair towards her and sit, waving for him to do the same. Instead of taking the chair in front of her, he sat on the desk corner. She looked reproachfully at him, but he didn't move, of course. The day he listens to her, pigs will fly. She finished the last admission form, feeling Saitou's gaze on her. She made an effort to stay focus on her work, but, with him, it's wasn't that simple.

Once she finished, she leaned back on her chair. Lifting her head towards the policeman, she asked : « Are you hungry ? »

He squinted his eyes. « I'm not eating anything coming from a morgue fridge. »

She burst out laughing. « It's my office fridge. I assure you that it never contain anything but food. »

« You're sure ? »

Tokio pouted. « Well, not since I've been using it, at least. I don't know about before. » She paused, giving him a mischievous look. « But, you know, a dead human, it's only flush and bones. Someone would eat that. »

He hit her gently on the head, as a punishment for her mocking tone. Like every forensic doctor, she had a weird humor. Well, so did he.

She stood up, went to open the little fridge in one corner of the room, get two glass containers out of it, with airtight plastic lid. She put them off before swiping the boxes in the microwave, that sat near the fridge.

« What is it ? » asked Saitou.

« My grandmother's famous turkey with chestnuts recipe. »

Saitou raised and eyebrow. « I thought you were more traditional food type. »

« My grandmother was French. For her, this is traditional. »

He nodded. « And it's good ? »

Tokio gave him an impish smile. « You see, you're hungry ! Wait two more minutes, is almost done. »

She waved for him to take the chair in front of her. Instead, he move the chair so it was place by her side.

When she placed one of the boxes before him, he asked : « Why did you bring two portions ? »

She blushed slightly, before lifted proudly her chin, looking him straight in the eyes. « I may have heard that you were on duty this evening. »

« Déja vu... »

They looked at each other before bursting with laughter. Then, Tokio handed him a fork. « Here. »

XOXOXOX

Saitou smiled while he watched the young woman besides him, who had just taken her first mouthful. He had trouble to recognize it himself – he wasn't used to feel that way – but she was damn cute.

He admonished himself inside his mind, before pulling himself together. Since a month, he was getting irritate about the effect she had on him. With women, he was the one leading the dance. And none of the women who had share his bed – some briefly his life – had touched him like Tokio did.

It was maybe time to stop fighting his instincts, to accept them, even if it wasn't easy to give up on his control.

He shook his head, and, seeing the interrogative look Tokio gave him, out of her culinary reverie, he shrugged his shoulders, and took a mouthful of food with his fork.

XOXOXOXOX

Tokio raised her eyebrows, smiling, watching Saitou swallowed his last mouthful of turkey. Clearly, he enjoyed the meal : he had barely said a word, while he was emptying conscientiously his box.

« You know, I have more of that at my house, if you like it that much... »

She hadn't planned to arouse him, but the tone of her voice had given to the sentence a whole dimension she hadn't seen coming. Where was the world going if she couldn't even trust her own tongue ?

Saitou's predator look landed on her. A little part of herself – the yellow-belly one – wanted him to raise an eyebrow as he was so good to, et turn her sentence into a joke. Neither he or she had been that direct in their words before, even if they never hide their mutual attraction.

The biggest part of herself wanted only one thing : that he get closer. What he did, placing his elbow on the desk and leaning back towards her. « You're inviting the wolf in the sheepfold ? »

« I'm not a lamb, detective. » Tokio's voice was rough. Saitou's wasn't much clearer.

« Really ? » he asked, his golden eyes sticked into hers. « I do have the feeling that you could be devoured, though. »

She get closer again, instead of backing off. « All depends on who of us is the lamb... »

Tokio brushed his lips with hers, moving back before he could get the kiss deeper. « I'm maybe the hunter after all. »

He blinked, surprise, before smiling dangerously and bringing his mouth closer to hers. « Did you just dare to compare me to a lamb ? »

Tokio stood up from her chair to seat astride on the policeman's laps. She pulled her arms around his neck, and put her lips on his. For real this time. When they spread up, a long time after the beginning of the kiss, she gave him a Machiavellian smile, who wouldn't have shocked on Saito's face. « Happy New Year, detective. »

On the wall, the clock was indicating midnight.

END.

XOXOXOX

One or two things about the story :

I had to make French roots to Tokio (it's not national chauvinism, it's just that it's a country I know, so I know what we eat for the New Year), and also because I wanted to say she had blue eyes (that scene was a director cut ^^), and it was coming from her granny.

I used french words like 'déja vu' et 'pas de deux', because I heard that many time on TV series, so, I guess English say that sometimes.

About the wolf and the lamb, I know it's not the English expression, but I choose to keep the french equivalent (laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie / let the wolf get in the sheepfold), instead of ''set the cat among the pigeons''. First, because of the whole 'Wolf of Mibu' thing, secondly, because a lamb, it's not the best comparison on earth, but it's still better than the pigeon. No ? ^^

I apologize for any orthografic mistakes or non-sence who could have pass troughy the double check.


	2. How to be stood up by a lawyer

**I know, I know, it was supposed to be a one-shot. Let me explain : when I read legalronin's 2016 fanfic for Christmas, I thought I could write one for the New Year. Problem : I had two ideas. So, I kept the one with the morgue, because it pleased me better, but I recently reread my second idea, and, in fact, it's not that bad. So, second chapter, here we are! It's also a one-shot, completely unrelated to the first chapter.**

 **Special thanks to Legalronin for her help. If this story is well writen in english, it's thanks to her. She was very busy but she took time to help me, so I wish her a very very good year ! (And all of you too, I'm not a jerk. A lot of kisses guys ! \\(^o^)/)**

 **PS : I had planned to put this online for January 1rst or 2nd. But thanks to lovely storms Carmen and Eleanor, multiples power cuts and sporadic internet connection got in the way... Sorry for the delay !**

* * *

"My daughter, you're gorgeous."

Tokio stopped herself from rolling her eyes when she heard her mother. She she heard it every time she wore a kimono. Recently, she had heard it often.

If Tokio wasn't so aware that a lot of people were living in misery, she would have said that being rich, was a pain in the ass. But, because she knew, she only thought it from time to time, always trying to remember the advantages. Oh, yes, they were numerous, but that precise moment, she saw the inconveniences.

One in particular, her future wedding.

Since she was sixteen, her parents had dragged her to revery ball, formal gala dinner and society evening they could in order to show her off to as many suitors as possible. Tokio resisted for a long time, arguing that she was too young, and then that she was studying. But, now, she was twenty-three and she had no more arguments.

She grimaced when her mother hurt her, trying to stick a traditional hairpin in her elaborate hairstyle.

In the past four months, she had met ten men in arranged meetings, never more than once. None of them pleased her parents. She didn't have a word to say, plus wasn't impressed. Doctors, judges, lawyers... All from wealthy families, working those 'respectable' jobs, occupied by men either older than her or very full of themselves. Sometimes both.

Today's meeting was different though and it scared her. Oh, the guy was young, and – according to the pictures – handsome and nice. No, what frightened her was that her parents seemed to actually like the guy. They thought he was perfect for her.

Only because they didn't know her. They refused to see her as who she was. They were persuaded that she was the reflection of her mother, insipid, not very smart, and very decorative.

Tokio looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her mother gave her a dark look. No lady sighed in public.

Oh, she was pretty, she couldn't deny it. Pale skin, opulent dark hair, tall, with a pretty shape. Her big blue eyes were the 'icing on the cake' – according to the manager match making agency.

Only, her mother and the seamstress had turned her into a soulless, impersonal doll. Her beautiful blue kimono – matching her eyes – was like a porcelain doll's dress. Tokio realised that her look wasn't very alive either. All this pressure was draining her of her energy.

She wasn't a doll! She didn't like being stuck in a kimono, damn it ! She liked comfortable skirts and jeans, with loose tops and large sweaters. Not these long sleeves she never knew what to do with.

Once her hairstyle was finished, her mother took her to the entrance, where she helped her put her getas on. Tokio wasn't even capable of sighing anymore. Where were the sneakers, the ballet pumps and the comfortable boots ? These traditional outfits were traps for women. A gilded cage. Supposedly to made them pretty. Crap. It was the perfect way to make sure they wouldn't do too many things. Like interfering with men's business.

Her father and her mother smiled at her, proud of her appearance, without even noticing that their daughter was everything but happy. They saw money, not a person, and not their daughter. It was an awful way to think. They looked at her while she sat in the back of the car. Of course, it was the family driver who was taking her to the meeting. Was it even possible to make this whole thing even more impersonal ?

* * *

 ** _One hour later_**

 _It's a good thing that it's a sunny day_ , Tokio thought. _At least, I'm not freezing._

Her date was late. Could an hour's delay still be called 'late' ?

Lawyers where supposed to be on time, no ?

She sighed – she was sighing a lot these days – wondering if she could leave. She was bored, standing here, waiting for some guy she didn't know. She had been there for so long that four men - and one woman - had hit on her. At least, the woman took her rejection with a smile, the opposite of the men.

Tokio looked at her watch. The needles hadn't really moved since the last time she checked, three minutes earlier.

A voice behind her made her turn around abruptly.

"You know, he isn't coming."

The man who just spoke was the opposite of the one she was waiting for. Souji Okita was one of those men who will always looks like a kid, even old. The man in front of her was much more to Tokio's taste. Manly, but not haughty. Tall. He had sharp features and strange yellow eyes. Not a classic beauty. He had a much more savage charm. To say it simply : he was much more attractive.

Tokio sniffed. "I'd like to, but I'm afraid he wouldn't miss his opportunity."

The man walked towards her, with a wolfish grin. « He already has an heir. And, it's not you. »

« You know him », Tokio stated.

« I have the doubtful pleasure », he answered. His rude words were in contrast to the pinch of affection in his voice. « You're not Okita's type at all. »

« Really ? »

« His girlfriend is a real doll. »

« Me too. » Tokio pointed to her kimono hairstyle.

« No, you are dressed like a doll. She is a real one, even if she is far from being an idiot. »

Tokio blushed. She wasn't used to being described so clearly by a stranger. « You seem to know a lot about me, mister... ? »

« Saitou. Detective Hajime Saitou, Miss Takagi. »

« A police detective, I hope. »

He frowned. « What else... ? »

« Well, one day, a guy in charge of detecting gas leaks presented himself like that. Ever since then, I ask. »

Saitou smiled. « A gas leak detective ? »

« Yup. I think he took me for an idiot. »

« The fool. »

Tokio blushed darker. He said that as if he was sure that she wasn't one. The young woman regretted not having a fan, just like her mother's. She was agitating it over any little thing , but Tokio began to see what it was really for.

She cleared her throat and changed the subject. The policeman's deep vibrating voice had an effect on her that decency forbid to name.

« So, won't come ? »

Saitou's grin made her understand that she wasn't fooling him. He got closer to her – more than good morals allowed for two unknown people – and Tokio understood the purpose of an obi : keeping you straight, even with knees turned to jelly.

« He is celebrating the New Year with his heir. »

« And couldn't he warn me ? »

Saitou's grin grew larger. « Well… The damsel's parents and his parents don't really appreciate the union. Too much money on one side, not enough on the other. Her parents said that she would lose her rank, and his said that, because his wife will have more money than him, he'll depend on her. »

Tokio couldn't stop herself from smiling. « I see. » She paused, then added « And you are here because… ? »

« No one should let a beautiful women wait in the cold for someone who won't come. »

She frowned. « You've been here the whole time, haven't you? »

He didn't even bother to look embarrassed, he just nodded.

« And when were you going to tell me ? At the end of time? »

« I wanted to know how much you wanted this wedding. »

« As much as your friend if you're telling me the truth. »

« You waited over an hour for him. »

« I was going to leave. I'm simply trying to do things so that my mother won't say I put a bad faith effort into it. »

« So you want an arranged wedding? »

« No ! »

Tokio surprised herself with the vehemence of her tone. Then, she realised that it was exactly what she was feeling. Since her first arranged date, she kept telling herself that it was what she had to do. For her family's future, she had to sacrificed her own. But today she was admitting what she always knews: if she got married this way, she was never gonna be happy. She was too free minded to fit into the mold expected of her.

« Good. »

Tokio lifted her head toward this almost unknown man who destabilized her. « Good ? »

He smiled. He had to stop doing that. Her knees wouldn't take much more. « Exactly. »

« And why is it any of your concern, detective ? »

He smiled again. Yup. Her knees were gonna fail her. « I'm not inviting an engaged woman on a date. »

Tokio lost her voice for a while, before pulling herself together. « Really ? » She didn't know she could speak in such a rough and low tone.

« Really. »

The weight of his amber look sent a shiver down her spine. He had a weird effect on her, but she hadn't felt this good in months. She smiled from ear to ear and decided that now that she had her hand on the plow, there was no turning back.

« You know what ? I suddenly want a prediction for the year to come."

* * *

 **Et voila !**

 **Specification : Arranged weddings are common in Japan, even if there are less each year.**

 **Specification n°2 : In Japan, New Year is the occasion to go to the temple, pray – or even make an offering – and, often, to draw a prediction for the year to come. There are also a bunch of stands – mostly food.**

 **I hope you liked it ! A small review ? :)**

 **Happy New Year again and see you soon !**


End file.
